Troubled Waters
by ChachiLopez
Summary: John & Randy are in a 'special' hospital, and see each other after a 4 year seperation. what will happen when they have to be roomates and will they help each other overcome their fears? *not much of a summary..sorry*
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Jay!" My uncle Shawn squeaked, bear hugging me. All I could do was squeak in response. He sighed. "I've missed you Felix." I smiled. "I have a surprise for you." I raised my eyebrow. I didn't really like surprises. I nearly died when I saw Adam, my best friend, stroll in with his boyfriend, Chris. I squeaked and hoped on Adam, squeezing the life out of him.

"Hey Felix! How are you?" I nodded and played with my fingers.

"Still not talkin' eh?" Chris asked. I haven't talked in 7 or 8 years…I don't even remember what my voice sounds like. I shook my head and started to play with my medium length brown hair. "You need a hair cut." I shook my head 'no'. I liked my hair long. I started bouncing my leg subconsciously.

"Have you been taking your pills?" I immediately looked down. I had ADD/ADHD. "Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena….look at me." Shawn said, authority in his voice. I flinched and looked up. "You haven't." I frowned a bit. I hated my pills. I sighed and clicked my tongue.

"For me? Would you take them for me?" Adam said quietly. I looked at him I don't see why the pills were so important. My eyes started to water and I felt my face turn red.

"You didn't take your bipolar pills either?" Shawn yelled. Shawn never yelled at me and it hurt.

"Shawn! Now he's crying!" I whimpered. Still crying, and moved away from everyone into a corner. Bringing my knees to my chest, craddeling myself. Shawn sighed.

"I'm sorry Felix. I didn't mean to yell." I shook my head and cried more.

"It reminds him of his foster parents." Chris said quietly. Him, Shawn and Adam were the only ones who knew about my life. Shawn sighed again. "I'm gonna go get the doctor." He said, leaving. Adam moved closer and sat in front of me.

"Felix…." He said calmly, grabbing my hand, softly kissing it. That always calmed me down, ever since we were little. My crying slowed down a bit. "Please stop crying….I hate to see you cry." I stopped crying, but continued sniffling. "Feel better?" I looked up at him, my eyes puffy and my nose red. I nodded, still shaking a little. "You know Shawn only yelled because he cares dollface. You have to take those pills or bad bad things will happen. He didn't mean to make you cry. " I nodded and rubbed my wrist. Adam looked and sighed. "Jay….how and why are you still doing this?" I snatched my wrist away, turning my head in the other direction. "Jay?" I sighed and looked at him. "Are these new?" Adam asked, tracing over my cuts. I nodded slowly. "They're not going to find you Jay…you're going to be okay." Adam said softly. Though I didn't believe him, I nodded anyway.

"Jay?" Shanw said, quietly walking in with the doctor, Mark Calloway, I looked up, slightly smiling.

"It's time to take your pills." Mark said. I paused and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>~Randy<p>

"Did you really _HAVE_ to kick him in the head kid?" Steve, my godfather asked, anger evident in his voice.

"Look! He kept touching me, and coming into my space. What was i supposed to do? be a bitch? Now if you have a problem, I won't mind kicking you in the skull either!" I growled.

"Don't start what you can't finish Keith." Steve growled back. before I could retaliate, my doctor, Mark Calloway, walked in.

"What the hell took you so long Mark?"

"My other patient, you remember John...my head snapped up, suddenly remembering the kid.

"John." Steve nodded.

"How's he doing?"

'Long story..." Mark said, sighing. I growled.

"Ok Mark. You came in here for something, so hurry the fuck up!" Mark twitched a little and grabbed me by the collar. "Put me down asshole!"

"No! Take your pills!"

"No!"

"Look we can either give you pills or you can have the needle..."

"**NO**!" I repeated, kicking. Mark sighed.

"Steve...hold 'im down."

"**DON'T** fucking** TOUCH ME**!" While i was in the middle of my rage-fest, I never realized the needle being shoved into my vein. All my motions slowed down and my eyes got heavy. Mark let me go and I stumbled backwards on to my bed. my pupils went back down to a normal size.

"Nn..." yeah yeah, just go to sleep. Steve mumbled. That was the last thing I remember before passing out.

* * *

><p>No Pov~<p>

Steve sighed. "He's actually getting better. i don't know if he for sure is, I'd have to room him with someone." Steve lit up.

"What about John?"

"What about him?'

"They could room together." "Oh. Steve. i don't kn-.''

"C'mon Mark! They used to be best friends for Christ' sake." Mark sighed again.

"I have to talk to Shawn. Since he's technically Johns guardian." Steven sighed and nodded. "Well, let me know ok?" Mark nodded.

* * *

><p>~John<p>

I don't know why I was doing this. I don't like to be around people. Shawn said it was because I was Ausitic-Auis-Auctis...whatever. I sighed and bought my knees to my chest. I flinched as people walked a little too close to me. What kind of therapy session is this? I noticed 2 sets of feet shuffled over to me. i flinched and tensed.

"Jay?" I looked up, and there was my therapist, Amy dumas, and Shawn.

"Shawn and I need to talk to you." I frowned. I felt like I was in trouble.

"You're not in trouble kid." Shawn said softly. "C'mon let's go outside." I nodded and pushed myself up to my feet. Amy held out her hand and I shyly took it.

"Jay..you remember Randy?" I slowly remembered Randy to well. he used to be my best friend until I got sent here.

"Well, your Uncle Shawn and I think it would be good for the both of you if y'all roomed together." I tensed and my eyes got wide. Randy was violent...really really violent.

"He's getting better johnny." Shawn said quietly. "It would really help him." I sighed and nodded. He was my best friend after all. i just hope he still thought of me like that.

* * *

><p>~Randy<p>

I woke up in a completely different room, and it was night time.

"What the fuck?' I muttered to apparently nothing. I looked around, and noticed a figure in the corner, just there.

"Who are you and why the fuck are you in my room?" i growled. The figure whimpered and slid backwards. I cracked my neck and stood up. Right when I was advancing towards the kid, the lights were turned on.

"Randy...don't." Steve said, walking in.

"Well, why the fuck not?" I asked.

"it's john dumbass!" I looked towards "the figure" and smirked. John squeaked and smiled, still scared. I suddenly felt myself getting nervous. Damnit! I haven't seen him since we both got sent away, and he still had that affect on me. He had grown up, his hair was longer, and his dimples...got even sexier, if that's even possible, and his eyes, his eyes were like perfect blue oceans but beyond the oceans was darkness, sadness, real pain.

"Randy? Are you smiling?" Steve asked in a somewhat mocking tone.

"Fuck you Steven!" I growled, making john flinch a little. I instantly felt bad and hung my head. " 'm Sorry Jay." i quickly put my hand over my mouth, realizing I just apologized. steve snickered.

"Well, I'll leave you two, to best friend duties." And with that, he left. This should be an interesting conversation.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok people, this is a new centon i've been working on for about a month or two. It took me some time to find a title for it, and I think everything is coming together nicely. Uhm. In the next chapter, you'll see most of Randys vulnerable side. He opens up about everything, even his feelings for John. John can't understand those feelings though because he's never really felt them. Ok, enough of my babbling, read on lovlies. **PLEASE** review. I desperately want to know how you guys feel about this. {Oh and another thing, this story is **NOT** meant to offend anyone. I'm sorry if it does. Autism and Bipolar disorders are nothing to play with.}

_-plug-_ Bullying isn't cool. Bullying people with disorders is even worse. Stomp out Bullying. Don't be a bully, it makes you look like scum of the Earth. OF THE UNIVERSE www. stomp out bullying . org (without spaces) www. be a star alliance . org (again, without spaces)


	2. Chapter 2

**Randys Point of View:**

"Hey Jay." I said quietly, trying to smile. He twitched and waved a little. _~What the fuck?~_ "You remember me, right?" He smiled a bit and nodded._ ~Good~_ I nodded too, feeling somewhat nervous. "You been good?" He didn't answer, I looked down and noticed long ass red marks on his wrists. "Jay? W-why did you...do..that?" I said, motioning towards his wrists. He quickly hid them and turned away. _~He's not gonna do this again~_

**John's POView:**

I definitely remembered Randy. He got tattoos, nice. I felt a little..uneasy aruond him..but safe at the same time. The safe was outweighing the uneasy though. "Jay?" I looked at him, noticing him staring at my wrists. I rolled my eyes and pulled my shirt down over them. Last time Randy found out about this, he made it his business to keep me hostage at his house. I squeaked and flinched when he sat next to me. "Jay...you know I would_ NEVER_ hit you!" He whispered. "just...please..." My face got hot and I immediately kniew it was coming. Before I could stop myself, I let out this strange scream and started crying. Randy wrapped his arms around me, hugging me. "Let it out doll." I cried even harder when he called me doll, he used to call me that all the time. After awhile, I got angry and pulled away from him. I looked at him, and smacked him._ ~That's for leaving me with them, like you** SAID** you'd **NEVER** do!~_ Randy sighed, obviously getting my message and grabbed my hands. I growled and struggled to get out of his grip.

"Jay!" I shook my head and started crying more. "John! Stop!" Randy yelled. I flinched and stopped, my hands were locked in his hands on his chest and I hung my head, my hair falling in front of my face. "I'm sorry! Ok! I'm sorry! I never** WANTED** to leave you with them! I had no choice!" I shook my head and tried to pull away. "Jay..." I shook my head more and continued trying to pull away. I squeaked and stopped when his grip tightened. "Jay..." I looked at him. "I'm sorry...you...you were my best friend...and...I said...I'd never leave you...and I did...I'm so sorry..." I started feeling depressed. May-maybe he didn't want to leave, he was forced or something. I never really found out what happened to him, why he left. The last thing he said to me before he left was '_I'll never let them break you._' Promises were meant to be broken right?

"Jay.." I flinched at the sound of his voice. I forgot he was there. "What are you thinking about?" I shook my head and rubbed my eye. "I know you can talk." He muttered. I sighed and moved off of his lap slowly. "Jay..I know you can...I miss your voice..." I shook my head more. I couldn't talk. It's not going to happen. I crawled to my bed, back facing Randy, and went to sleep.

**Randy**

Still stubborn. I **WILL** get him to talk! I sighed and layed down, staring at the ceiling. _~I haven't had an episode in a long time~_ My eyes started getting heavy and before I knew it, I was sleep. But before I fell asleep, I vowed to myself that I wouldn't let** ANYONE** hurt John..**.EVER**.

**1 week laterStill randys Point of View**

"You haven't had an episode in a week Randal..." I heard John snicker at the use of my full name.

"It's gonna happen Steve. I know it." I growled.

"C'mon Randy.. we all know that with John around...you can't have episodes.." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." John yawned and crawled in my lap. "Sleepy?" He squeaked and nodded.

"See.."

"Shut up." I growled quietly.

"I'll be back kid." Steve said, shaking his head and walking out.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me again." i mumbled, playing with Johns hair._ (And it's only the 2nd chappie...BAZINGA)_ Slowly, without even noticing it, I fell asleep.

**The next day Johns POView**

I woke up next to a warm body and immediately freaked out. I screamed and started fighting, but whoevr it was had a really strong grip.

"lemme go...lemme go.. I p-promise...I'll b-be good if y-you l-lemme go." I muttered softly.

"Jay?" I shook my head and started crying.

"JOHN!" I heard my uncle Shawn yell. I froze and looked at him. "Y-you talked." Randy stared at me.

"What did they do to you?" Randy growled. I whimpered and backed away.

"Randy..." Shawn said softly. Randy immediately put his hand up, dismissing Shawn.

"What. Did. They. Do. To. You?" Ok, now I was scared. "Damnit John!" I flinched. His nose flared and he looked away from me. "Tell Steve...to get me...my meds..." Shawn nodded and left. I had to talk...i-it was making Randy angry coz I wouldn't talk.

"'m s-sorry..." I croaked out, my voice sounding unfamiliar. Randy froze and looked at me.

"What?"

"'M Sorry...y-you're m-mad coz of me. I d-din-didn' mean to u-upset...you.." Randy titled his head to the side, but before he could respond, Mark stuck a needle in his arm.

"Not...your...fault..." Was all Randy mumbled before he passed out.

A/N: Ok, this chapter is kinda short. Sorry. Uh...Yeah! John talks! Betcha weren't expecting that so soon huh! Oh these things ~ - Are thought lines. Alright, Happy Readings People of FanFic.

S/N: Daydreamer will be updated soon. Im sorry for just leaving it out there like that, and my other Centon will be updated soon too. Once again, Sorry. I didn't think School would take me away from FanFic this much.

*Sincere Apologies,

Kenny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Randy**

I woke up and immediately ran to the bathroom, throwing up. I didn't know how long I was out, but it must've been long. I never throw up unless I'm out for at least 2 weeks. I stumbled back into the room and noticed John still sleep. Something in me screamed _'put him in your lap._' So I crawled over to his bed and sat down, trying not to wake him. He squeaked and shifted._ -Heavy Sleeper-._ I slowly picked him up and put him in my lap. The cutest thing ever, he latched on to my shirt. i smiled and leaned my head back on the wall._ -I'm in love- -What? Wait! No! I'M NOT!- -Yes i am...-_ I sighed, looking at Johns sleeping face, just seeing him sleep, and at peace made my stomach flutter.

"Rand-.."

"Shh! He's sleep." Steve smiled.

"Well, i got John a present, wake 'im up." I rolled my eyes, this better be good.

"Jay." His nose twitched and he curled up more. "Steve has a present for you." He sat there for a minute, then he squeaked and sat up, rubbing his eye.

"Do you like kittens?" John nodded. Steve smiled and opened his hands, revealing a tiny baby kitten. John squeaked and hoped up, running to Steve. "She's all yours." Steve said, handing John the kitten. "Be careful, she was just born 2 weeks ago." John nodded and hugged Steve.

"That's really nice Steve."

"I know, I think your attitude change is rubbing off on me."

"I'm not nice." I noticed John roll his eyes and pet the kitten. "So what do you wanna name 'er?" It looked like he thought about it.

"d-da-dadja." I didn't expect him to talk! It was cute because I knew he was trying.

"Well dadja's all yours kid..."

"T-thanks."

"Don't mention it." That was the cutest thing I have EVER seen. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. John looked at me and frowned.

"W-what?" He mumbled.

"You." He blushed and sat on his bed, laying Dadja on his pillow. I flopped down in his lap. shifting, he growled and slapped my thigh. "OW!"

"D-don't whine!" I smiled.

"You're cute." John blushed._ -Control your feelings-_ I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. I felt a tiny spark in my heart. John stared at me.

"R-randy?" I sighed an' looked at him. God, I hope I didn't freak him out or anything. _**-Shit what's happening to me?- **_

**John**

H-he was being...showing...emotion...but I didn' know what It was. I sighed inwardly, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but when he held my hand.. I fely something in my h-heart get warm and flutter, my heartbeat skipping a little.

"R-randy?" I looked towards the door and noticed Adam and Chris, I don't think they've ever met Randy. I squeaked and waved. Randy noticed and sat up. I frowned a little at the loss of him next to me...well, in my lap.

**Randy**

Adam and Chris strolled in and I immediately tensed. -Am I jealous?- I shook off the thought, until I saw Adam kiss Johns hand. I felt a low growl make its way to my throat, but I coughed to cover it up. Adam and Chris turned around. _-Oh shit...THIS is Chris?-_ my mouth fell open, staring at my ex.

**A/N: I know it's short. Sorry. But that's the way my Muses wanted it. Don't like it? Take it up with them. Gracias. **

**-Eddie Guerrero Tribute- **

**6 years ago, we lost a legend. True Talent to the WWE. He stole our hearts, and made us come back for more every week. **

**A Tribute to WWE Hall of Famer Eddie Guerrero:/6FYBQGls5Hc #RIPEddieGuerrero #ThankYouEddie I cried...if you don't cry... GTFO. Seriously. This man was and still is a LEGEND! Even though he's not here in person, he's here in spirit. **

**#LatinoHeat**

**#VivaLaRaza**

**WE LIE, WE CHEAT, WE STEAL! -Forever an Eddie Guerrero Fan. **


	4. Chapter 4

**John POV**

Chris was staring at Randy... **MY** Randy...but...Randy was staring back. I panicked a little. _-He likes chris and chris likes him..heart=broken-_ I don't know exactly why I felt this way, but I did.

"C-Chris?" His attention shifted and I noticed Randy turn red. He sighed and stood up.

"I'll be back Jay." He mumbled, not looking me directly in the eye. Out of no where, he grabbed me and kissed me. I was shocked and didn't know what to do. _-Soft. lips-_

I heard Chris growl and I oulled away, blushing. With that, Randy put on the white jacket thing patients have to wear and tapped on the window. A small mexican guy named Oscar slid his car and let Randy out.

_"Yo bro." _

_"Hola amigo." Was all i heard before the door closed. _

"You date him?" Chris asked, well pretty much growled at me. I flinched and shook my head.

"Jay...Randy is...Chris' ex..." I bit my lip and looked down. This was not a conversation that I wanted to be having with anyone right now.

"He's bad jay...don't let him...try to win you over." I sighed, i really liked Randy...and he was my best friend after all.

"but...he's..fine." I wasn't going to argue about this.

"Who's pretty kitty?" Adam squeaked.

"mine,"

"Who gave it to you?"

"Steve." Chris growled. "C-Chris, wh-what do you h-have against R-Randy?" Chris sighed and sat down.

"He lead me on, he sad he loved me and...he wanted to be with me...but one day, he changed...he said us being together was a mistake...and he was in love with someone else." My heart fluttered a little. "He never said with who though." I sighed.

"b-but you're with...Adam...now...h-he sh-shouldnt matter." I said the last part quietly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." I nodded.

"Y-you can't protect me your whole life Chrissie...Just...trust me on this...please?" Chris sighed and hugged me.

"I'm trusting your judgement, but if he hurts you, I won't hesitate to smash his skull with a battle-axe." My eyes went wide. "Kidding." I sighed and nodded. At least that was over with.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Day/ Randys POV**

Jay was being weird. A little too weird. I tried to ask him what was wrong, but he would just shake it off and say nothing. I knew he was lying, I could see it all in his face. In those eyes.

"John..." I said quietly, trying not to scare him. He groaned and rolled over in his bed. "Are you okay? You won't...talk to me...and I guess I'm...worried." John nodded and went back to sleep._ -what did I do?-_ I sighed, I guess I was defeated.

***a few hours later***

"John! Wanna go out? Mark said we can go to the mall thats connected to here." John sighed and rolled over in bed, he hadn't moved since earlier. "Wanna go?" John shook his head 'no' and curled up under his blanket. Shawn looked at me, then back at John.

"What did you do to him?" I titled my head to the side, narrowing my eyes.

"I have done nothing to this child Shawn." Shawn glared at me.

"He's not a child Randal." I growled at the full use of my name. John shifted and I stared at his now sleeping figure, making sure he wouldn't wake up. When I saw his body relax, I zeroed back in on Shawn.

"If he's not a child, then what is he Shawn?"

"He's 18 damnit. He is NOT a child! He just has the mentality of one."

"Mental Child."

"Don't talk shit about my nephew Randal." I growled again.

"That growl does nothing. You mustve forgotten. I was you when I was younger." As soon as he said that, my mind set to flashback mode.

_**~flashback~**_

"Where's Uncle Shawn going mom?" John asked his foster parents, I guess they were having a good day, and decided to not abuse him, I still noticed bruises though. His foster mom glared at him, telling him to mind his business.

**"DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!"** Johns uncle yelled, trying to fight past the men who were taking him away. It wasn't until the men stuck a needle in his arm that he calmed down. I noticed a small its way to johns foster parents faces. I frowned a little and looked at my guardian, or whatever you wanna call him, Steve. He looked like he wanted to seriously fuck johns foster parents up,.they were the reason Shawn was going away. Steve pulled me into a corner, making me mad because I had to leave John.

"Shawns going away for awhile. Apparently he has IED. I need you to watch John. Like your life depended on it." I noticed he wasn't looking me in the eyes, he kept glancing at Johns foster parents. This had to be bad. Really bad..  
><strong>~End of Flashback~<strong>

"You really did have IED." I muttered.

"No shit." I knew he would kill me if I even tried. So, I backed down a bit.

"Now what did you do to my nephew?"

"I didn't do anything! Hes been mad at me since Chris and Adam left." Shawn narrowed his eyes and grabbed me by the collar.

"You used to date Chris, didn't you?" He muttered, getting in my face. I nodded. "Did you end on good terms?" I shook my head. "Chris is Johns best friend you dumb fuck. He probably told John all the shit you put him through. Hurt him. And I will kill you. You forget, me and Mark go way back. He has a dark past my friend . I can make your death seem like an accident." Shawn growled, making me shudder. I never shudder. Ever. "Fix. It!" Shawn mumbled, pushing me backwards and walking away. _-damn he's scary-_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright, I know this chapter is short, but that's how Randy wanted to end it, don't blame me. Happy Readings. Please leave a review. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Johns POV:**_

I kept replaying what Chris said in my head over and over again. What if randy was...in love with me...he has been acting weird. I sighed and sat up, stretching.

"Jay, you're woke!" Randy said happily. I stared at him. "Sorry..." I nodded and looked around, not noticing dadja anywhere. "Steve took her to get declawed." I nodded. "We need to talk..." Randy said, advancing towards me. I swallowed hard. "Why've you been acting so weird?" I shook my head. "Talk to me jay."

-_I don't know what to say-_ "is this about Chris?" I sighed and nodded. "What did he say to you?" I looked down. "He told you about me and him?" I nodded again, biting my lip nervously. "Jay, not to be mean, but I was lonely when I dated him... I just... Couldn't have you... So I dated him instead." I nodded, and then paused.

"M-me? W-why...would y-you w-want m-me?" I stuttered.

"This is gonna be hard." Randy mumbled. "I left Chris because I was in love with you...I'm still in love with you." I stared at him. He sighed and continued. "When I look at you... I just feel... I never used to FEEL anything. I was cold...and dangerous. Granted ... I'm still dangerous to most...but not you. I haven't had an episode in a long time... I don't know what you're doing to me...but I like it. I ju-"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him. I had to. I needed to know what I felt. My eyes fluttered shut and my heart skipped a beat. It felt like a thousand butterflies were being set lose in my stomach. I pulled away from Randy, blushing fiercely, especially when our lips made a soft suction noise. _-That was my first kiss-_ "John..."

"I'm s-sorry, I...I needed...to..." I was cut off when randy kissed me.

"I love you..." he mumbled into the kiss.

"R-Randy..." I pulled away. "I c-cant...say...it back...I'm not-"

"I know. You don't have to say it. I know its hard. Just...trust me." Randy muttered the last part, intertwining our fingers..I sighed. "Please?" I nodded..I couldn't deny him when he was like this. It was actually..."c-cute."

_**Randys POV:**_

"You called me cute?" He blushed and looked away. "Johnny…." His blush got worse and he shifted. I laughed a little. "Jay, look at me."

"N-no."

"Jaaaayyyyy." He huffed and looked at me.

"W-what?" I shrugged. I was about to say something crazy when his Uncle Shawn walked in. _–Oh Shit.-_

John squeaked.

"Hey kid!" Shawn said happily, hugging John. "Wanna go out?" John stared at him. He never left the room, I noticed that. He had chances, but never took them. "You can bring Randy." Shawn said, giving me the meanest side glare I have ever gotten.

John looked at me. I nodded. "Sure."_ –It's not like they'll let me out without him anyway.-_

_**Johns POV:**_

Uncle Shawn was very persistent. He would ask me every week if I wanted to go out, and I always said no. I couldn't handle…being out of the room. The only time I leave is when I have therapy and that once every two months. Well, now it's twice every week, but my therapist comes to me. He had this look in his eyes, I couldn't deny that look. My Uncle Shawn was trying so hard.

I nodded. "Y-you come with?"

My uncle Shawn smirked and looked at Randy. "No, Just you and Randy." My eyes went wide.

"A-Are you s-sure?"

"Do you trust him?" I nodded slowly.

"B-but … I…._y-youknowhowiaminpublic._"

"Randy can handle it." I turned red.

"O-okay, I g-guess." My uncle smiled and kissed my cheek. I squirmed.

"Get dressed kid." I nodded, Uncle Shawn walked up to Randy. "Remember our little talk Randal. .Happy." Randy nodded and backed away an inch. "Bye Jay." He said, walking out.

"What was that about?" I asked softly.

"N-nothing, your uncle just…scares the shit outta me." Randy mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face. I turned red.

"He does that to a lot of people who know me." I mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay; I know he just has your best interest at heart. And hey, at least you're talking more." I nodded and bit my lip.

"I-I'm gonna go get dressed." I mumbled, shuffling to the bathroom. I looked over and noticed my clothes lying on the sink. _–Uncle Shawn, you sneaky little ferret-_ I sighed, took a shower, and got dressed in record time. When I walked out, Randy was shirtless and lying down with his arm over his eyes.

_-Wonder what he's thinking about-_ I shrugged, I don't bother people when they're sleep or thinking, it always lead to bad things. I quietly put my dirty clothes in the little hamper thing, and sat on my bed, trying to decide whether I should wake Randy up.

"I'm not sleep y'know? I can feel you staring at me." Randy said, well, grunted. I squeaked and flushed.

"S-sorry…di-didn't wanna…uh…mess wi-with you…" He sat up, popped his back and neck, nodding.

"It's okay doll." I blushed and tried to hide my smile. I loved it when he called me doll.

"Sh-shirt?" Randy looked down.

"Oh…Sorry." He mumbled, grabbing his shirt and sliding it on. "Ready?" I nodded, sliding on a beanie and playing with my bracelet.

"W-where….?"

"Mall…they added some pretty sick stuff….its just..a lot of security and what not." I nodded. Security Guards here, scare me. They're always so mean. "so c'mon." He said, grabbing my hand and tapping on the glass so we could get let out.

_-Don't Panic. Don't panic. Don't panic.-_

"Stop panicking Jay. You sound like you're about to hyperventilate." Hyper-what? I stared at him.

"W-what does….that word...mean?" Randy looked at me, shoving his hands in his pockets, which I assumed was a habit of his or something.

"What word?"

"The last….the big word…." I mumbled. –Well, now I feel stupid…-

"Hyperventilate?" I nodded shyly.

"Heavy breathing. It's like when you freak out, you start to breathe really heavy, in a panick-y kinda way." I nodded.

"Oh. A-are you…okay?" He nodded quickly. I looked around and noticed the security guards watching Randy a little too close. "Why…why do they…watch you..like this?"

Randy looked at me.

"Coz…I'm not a good person….they think I'm going to hurt you."

I chewed my lip. "But you're not…."

"They don't know that."_ –Was he really THAT dangerous?-_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Miss Me? :) _


	7. Chapter 7

**John ****POV**

After 10 minutes of being stared at by security guards, I started to fidget. "You okay?" I nodded, I felt like something bad was going to happen, and soon. I squeaked when Randy grabbed my hand, making me feel a little safer. I blushed and looked down.

"can we go to that hat store? I need more…beanies…" Randy laughed, nodding. As we walked to the store, some kid bumped into Randy. I heard him growl but brushed it off. I sighed when someone else bumped into him. I looked at him when I felt his hand twitch around mine. "Randy?" He blinked, clenching and unclenching his jaw. "It's okay Randy. Honest mistakes." I heard him growl and mumble about that being bullshit. "Randy…if you-you te-tense up, t-they're gonna c-come a-after y-you." He sighed, trying to relax.

"I love you John." I blushed. Oh, here he goes again.

**Randy POV**

If one more motherfuckin' kid bumps into me, I'm bashing his skull in with my bare hands. And I would've done it, but… John. If he sees me lose control, he's gonna freak and go back to being mute. I sighed inwardly. Security guards were still watching my every move, but, I was with John, so I didn't care. He turned a cute shade of red when I said I love him. I growled when yet another kid bumped into me, making me lose grip on Johns hand. Before he could walk away, I grabbed the kid by the back of his shirt.

_-Its happening-_

"What the fuck man?"

"You don't know how to say excuse me you little fucker?" I didn't even realize John was staring at me with wide eyes until I hit the guy so hard he bled. After I saw the blood, I went ballistic. I kept hitting the guy in his face, I felt his nose break, and I busted his lip. His eye was bleeding and his neck was red. After I threw him down, I did what I do best. Punt. I kicked him so hard I'm pretty sure I gave him whiplash. I didn't kick him hard enough to kill him though. I don't know what took security so long to attack me, but I'm happy they waited. As I was being 'taken away against my will' I noticed John walking back to the hospital. Quickly. _–Shit. Shit Shit Shit….-_

**John POV**

Oh God. Oh Shit. What the hell just happened. As soon as I got back in the building, I bumped into Mark.

"Wheres Randy?" I shrugeed, pretty much running to my room.

"Jay!" I ignored all calls of my name and sat in a corner in my room, shaking. _**THAT'S**_ why they watch him so close. He's crazy! I screamed and flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's just me Jay. Uncle Shawnie." I shuttered and moved away. "What happened kid?" I shook my head quickly and brought my knees to my chest, craddeling myself. I flinched again when an angry Mark walked in.

"He had an episode."

"Who?"

"Randy."

"Why?"

"Only John knows why…"

"And I have a feeling he wont be talking to us that much anymore." I sniffled and looked away. I just witnessed Randy almost kill a guy, and they expect me to talk? Uhm…**NO!** "He didn't hit you, right?" I shook my head. "Good." I tensed when Randy walked in, he looked pretty out of it.

"Randal." He grunted and fell on his bed, falling asleep. "He'll be up in a few minutes." Mark growled. I nodded and grabbed Uncle Shawns hand when he tried to leave.

"I have to talk to Mark, Jay." I shook my head, clinging to his hand. I really didn't want to be left alone with him anymore. Not after that. What if I did something to tick him off and he decided to go all apeshit on me? I could be the next one he punts or he could break MY nose. Uncle Shawn sighed. "We'll be right outside that door. Honest. I'm not leaving you." My hand twitched and I nodded, letting go of Uncle Shawns hand. Now things are going to be awkward.

"Jay?" My breath hitched and I blinked._ –Shit-_ "I'm Sorry." Randy grunted, "That kid just…he….I lost my temper in front of you….you're not gonna talk to me…are you?" I shrugged, chewing on my shirt. "Jay…please?" I blinked, sniffling. He sighed. "Well, I'm sorry. I really am." He mumbled, falling asleep again. I didn't even notice I was crying until the tears hit my neck and rolled under my shirt. Uncle Shawn and Mark walked back in, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" I nodded quickly, crawling into bed. Uncle Shawn sighed and looked at Mark.

"Randy was the only one to get him to talk, who's gonna get him to talk now?"**_ –NOBODY!-_** Mark shrugged and patted Uncle Shawns shoulder.

"He'll talk again eventually. Randy loves him…and I'm pretty sure he loves Randy. We just gotta be patient."

_-Oh they're not gonna give up on this one.-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>an: ITS SUMMER FOR ME! I'm not really that excited, I haven't been doing much with my life, but, I decided to update today. Not much to say, please review_**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Hey y'all! I'm back! Sorry for the wait ;)**

* * *

><p>John's POV:<p>

It had literally been a month, and I still haven't talked to Randy. I was too scared, I mean, What if he panicked and attacked me? I sighed and moved my hair out of my eyes, my bangs were to my mouth now and that's how I liked it. I was in therapy sitting with my knees tucked in, looking at nothing in particular, when it happened.

"Jay?" I looked up and there was Randy with Amy. God he looked horrible. I bit my lip and moved over so he could sit next to me. I had really missed him, I wasn't in a room with him anymore and I just...missed him. I blushed when Randy put his hand on my leg.

"I'll let you guys talk?" Amy basically asked, waiting on my confirmation. I nodded and watched her walk away.

"I'm sorry...you... you shouldn't have seen me get angry like that. I didn't mean to upset you.. I miss you doll." Randy said, softly. I sniffled a little, still unsure. "Please... just come back to the room. I promise I won't hurt you." I chewed on my lip more, thinking. _Randy would never hurt you _, I sighed and decided to listen to my head. I nodded at him. "Are you gonna talk to me?" I sighed and hid behind my hair, not ready for that yet. Randy nodded and stood up. I panicked and grabbed his leg, mumbling, "I'm sorry."

"Jay..." Randy said softly. Before I knew it, I was crying into his calf.

"I'm s-sorry..." I kept mumbling over and over again.

**Randy's POV: **

Jesus... I thought running my hand through my hair. I hated to see John cry, the last time he cried, it was my fault. I grabbed his hand, helping him stand up.

"I'm not mad at you.. why are you saying sorry?"

"y-...you were gonna... gonna leave me here..." John mumbled, latching on to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, burying his face in my chest.

"No doll... I'm never gonna leave you again... I told you that." John nodded, sniffling and grabbing my hand.

"Wanna go back to the room?" I asked softly, trying not to scare him anymore than I already have. John nodded and actually started pulling me to the room.

"Randal."

"Shawn." I sighed, trying to not get too disrespectful with the old bastard.

"Jay! How are you?" Shawn asked, ruffling John's hair. John squeaked and laughed, I sighed happily. I missed hearing his laugh. It was like I was going through withdrawals or something.

"F-fine... I...I.. We made up." John said, practically glowing. Shawn smiled and slapped a wet kiss on John's forehead.

"That's great sweets! I have to talk to Randal about something, ya mind going in the room for a hot second?"

"Okay!"

"Dadja is in there too, to keep you entertained." John smiled and walked into the room, the door locking securely behind him.

"What is it Shawn?" I asked, trying to be patient.

"I have good news, for you and Jay." I perked up a bit, Just what I needed, even better news to make my day perfect.

"So what is it?" I asked eagerly, practically bouncing. Wait, I'm a grown ass man, I don't bounce. I cleared my throat, and repeated the question, sounding less like an excited teenage girl high off starbucks.

"Y'all are going home!" Shawn said, smiling. My face damn near split in fucking HALF.

"Are you serious?!" I laughed, my voice basically booming off of the walls. "Yes! We get out of this fucking hell hole! I get to have a life! With John! Finally! How?!" Shawn smiled, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You guys have been progressing so fast, and we think its time we get you both back into the real world. But there is one hitch."

"What?" I asked, ready for anything.

"Y'all have to live with me and my husband." Shawn said, chewing his lip in that nervous way that John did. "In Texas."

"I'm down! You're married to Hunter right? I kinda remember him. We knew you two were gonna get married." I said, still bouncing. "When do we leave?" Shawn blushed and smiled.

"A few hours, so we need you and John to pack anything you want to take. But we have to make sure John is okay with getting on a plane first." Shawn said, eyes roaming over the door, watching John play and roll around with his kitten.

"I'll handle that. Just come back when it's time for us to leave. He should be excited to leave right? I mean, it's hell here..." I mumbled the last part.

"Yeah, you talk to him, and I'll be back in a few hours. Seriously, be ready or else you're stuck here." Shawn said, walking away. I smiled, walking into the room, twitching when I heard the door lock behind me. I hated that damn lock, it was like I was stuck in a small room forever. Only hearing that lock in my nightmares. Ugh.

"W-what...why are you s-smiling at me l-l-like that?" John asked. I grinned like the chesire cat and I picked him up,spinning him around.

"We get to leave!" I said happily, kissing John softly. "We finally get to get out of here!" I sighed happily, looking at John's face for a reaction. There wasn't one. "Aren't you happy?" I asked, putting him down.

"Y-yes b-but where?"

"You're Uncle Shawn said we have to stay with him and your Uncle Hunter until we can manage on your own." John smiled a bit.

"We get to...to go to...Texas?" he asked, lighting up.

"Hell yea! We can get away from here and be a real couple! We can go on dates! and...and...go on dates! God I haven't been on a date in so long...I haven't been to a restaurant in...wow..." I rubbed my face, I was seriously closed off. I'd probably hiss at the sunlight if I stepped into it directly. John giggled and I turned to look at him, realizing I had been spacing out.

"What's funny?" I asked, smirking at him.

"N-nothing...uhm... shouldn't we...pack?" he asked, he was so adorable sometimes I wish I could just, make him forget about all the pain. One day though, he's gonna be mine. We're gonna have a perfect wedding, we're gonna have the perfect kids, One day.


End file.
